<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save Me, Take Me Home (And Keep Me...) by Hulk_Stanner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253738">Save Me, Take Me Home (And Keep Me...)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner'>Hulk_Stanner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), Alpha Beorn - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a total size queen..., And also a cockslut, And subby af bc Omega dynamics..., Attempted Rape/Non-Con, By Orcs..., Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort Sex, Do not copy to another site!, Hurt/Comfort, It's 1am... I should be sleeping..., Legolas is a bit of a cumslut..., Like. It's not "just" comfort sex..., M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Omega Legolas, Protective Beorn, Random appearance of an oc for like two seconds, Size Difference, Size Kink, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24253738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas decides to go scout out the edge of the forest alone and runs into a bit of trouble from a pack of Orcs... He gets rescued by a rather unexpected party...</p>
<p>Note; The rape is only attempted rape. There is no actual rape. But I put the Rape/Non-Con tag in there anyways just to be be safe. And everything that happens between Legolas and Beorn afterwards is totally consensual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beorn/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hobbit/LOTR RP Based fics... [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Save Me, Take Me Home (And Keep Me...)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So... This happened. Honestly. Idek anymore. Random pairings abound! Lol. And yup. More porny A/B/O stuff. Although, in the case of this one, in the interests of "not" tearing Legolas in half lol we decided to forego Beorn having a knot, and go with our "not all Alphas/Omegas have knots/slick" thing where everyone has a dynamic, but the physical stuff changes randomly with different species...</p>
<p>Also, Legolas slightly concerns me lol. I fear for his continued survival on this particular thread because somehow, "I just almost got raped and killed by Orcs" translates into; "And now I'm gunna fuck the guy who saved me because ridiculous Omega instincts, and this is my Bear now! Rarw!" I'm just. Ide. We give up and just let these assholes all do what the fuck ever they want now... lol.</p>
<p>Also the random OC Kali that shows up for literally like, two seconds at the beginning when Legolas tells her where he's going is, in the main RP, Legolas' adopted daughter.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Legolas rose after he had finished his meal, and he stopped beside Kali's chair for a brief moment. "I am going to go back out into the forest, to the edge of the treeline to scout the Orcs that were attempting to run down our new friends before they arrived here..." The blonde Elf told his daughter. "I expect I shall be back by morning..." He said, leaning down to hug her.</p>
<p>Kali nodded and smiled when her adoptive father spoke to her. "Ok Ada." </p>
<p>Legolas gave her one last hug before departing. His trip through the forest was uneventful as the spiders had yet to show themselves again, although he had no doubt the disgusting creatures would be back... He made good time to the edge of Mirkwood, creeping low along the tree line in search of the Orcs should they still be around. He wasn't expecting the sudden ambush that came from just inside the edge of the trees. The Orc blade that swung out at him barely missed slicing open his throat and Legolas rolled away and back up to his feet, running a short distance to get some space so he could shoot the creatures as they came at him. This didn't actually work for long though as a number of them had circled around behind him on Wargs, and the lone Elf could barely keep the hoard at bay as it was before he realised he was fresh out of arrows.</p>
<p>He slew a few Orcs with his knives but managed to drop one and lose the other in an Orcs head as he was knocked backwards, trying to regain his footing, but ultimately failed as his ankle was grabbed and he was yanked over onto his back. Legolas kicked the creature in the head and it staggered back a bit, but it was back in a matter of seconds as more of them surrounded him, pinning his arms and legs and he had been in some pretty bad situations before, but none that he hadn't ultimately been able to get out of... He didn't see any way out of this... He was strong, yes, and agile, but he was grossly outnumbered and weaponless and for the first time he could really remember, the Elf actually felt afraid...</p>
<p>He tried to fight it back but the feeling only got worse when the Orc he had kicked in the face before leaned it's deformed body over him and sniffed at his neck. "This one smells Omega... Maybe we'll have some fun with the pretty Elfling before we kill it..." The thing half hissed half growled, and Legolas renewed his useless attempts at struggling to free himself until a crude but sharp blade was held over his throat, threateningly. The Elf instinctively stilled his movements, trying not to let himself react as he felt his legs forced apart, and rough hands pawing at his body through his light clothing...</p>
<p>Just as he was about to close his eyes and resign himself to suffering a painful, humiliating and no doubt slow death, among other less pleasant things, there was an earsplitting roar from somewhere above him followed by a ghastly cut off shriek, and the blade was suddenly gone from his throat as were the Orcs that had been pinning him down, and the one had been about tear off his clothing was abruptly smashed some distance away from him by a mass of black, which at first he couldn't immediately identify as he wasted no time in rolling up into a crouching position, snatching his dropped knife from the ground and looking around quickly.</p>
<p>He was mildly surprised to see that he had been saved by a massive black bear, which was snapping huge jaws closed to rip into the Orcs that hadn't managed to flee with huge teeth and smashing at others with gigantic paws ending in razor sharp claws. Legolas had never seen the Skinchanger up close... Had only vaguely glimpsed the occasional outline of the huge bear from a distance, and he had never seen him when he was not transformed.</p>
<p>It was honestly captivating to watch, as the massive animal tore through over half of the Orcs and Wargs which had been attacking him in the space of a couple of minutes... Beorn gave another earsplitting roar as the last of then was either mauled to death or ran off into the trees to escape. The Elf realised that he should probably be a bit concerned about whether or not the bear would now turn and attack him, as it was rumored that the animal had much less distinction than the man about friend or foe... He was strangely unfearful however. Perhaps because the beast had just saved him from a fate worse than death. Even if he were to suddenly decide to eat him, it would still be a much more pleasant way to go than how he'd otherwise been going to.</p>
<p>The bear growled and huffed a few times, stalking around him in a circle and shaking his massive head as he walked. Legolas watched, fascinated as he suddenly started to shift in front of him, the whole transformation taking place in less than a minute. Fur receeded, bulky muscles slimming down into the strong, toned proportions of a great tall man. His features were still reminiscent of the great beast he had been only moments before, and the thick mane of hair at his back was animal-like and wild in its quality. He was still incredibly muscular and visibly strong and, Legolas flushed slightly when he realised that the Skinchanger was also very, very naked and his vastly impressive crotch was about level with his current eyeline as he was looking up slightly, and the Omega part of him was practically whining with a shivery sort of want at the sight of it... Fuck. He was huge! Definitely proportionate. And Legolas though he should probably stop staring at his junk now...</p>
<p>"You are a long way from home, little Elf, for being out here alone..." Beorn said to him once he had caught his breath a little after the change, and Legolas was almost ashamed of how long it actually took him to form a coherent reply to the deep, rich voice. Gods, he even sounded wild and a bit like a bear. "I... I was scouting to see how close they were..." The Elf told him, as he made to get to his feet. He was shocked by how shaky he suddenly was.</p>
<p>"It is dangerous, to be scouting alone..." the huge Skinchanger told him, gravely. "I wasn't planning on getting spotted..." The Omega said, quietly, suddenly feeling like a bit like a scolded child who realised he had done something monumentally stupid and had just been saved from disaster by a stern and disappointed parent. Only not quite like that... Since he had never had the impossibly strong urge to roll over and show his belly to his Father when he had told him off... "But... You're right... It was foolish to come out here alone... If you hadn't shown up when you did..." Legolas swallowed heavily and let out a long breath as the adrenaline started to wear off and he realised just how close he had come to being brutally raped and murdered...</p>
<p>The shaking got worse, and the Elf was irritated with himself at how much he felt like a helpless, scared Omega right now. Every instinct was screaming at him to stay close to this huge, strong Alpha who could protect him. It wasn't something he was exactly used to feeling but then, he'd never been almost raped before either. He didn't want to be left alone out here suddenly, and he didn't want to try and make his way back through the forest in the dark, with Orcs still roaming around. He also didn't want to say any of this out loud but apparently, he didn't have to.</p>
<p>"It would be unwise for you to travel back through the Mirkwood tonight... Come. You will be safe in my home until morning..." Beorn said to him, and Legolas found himself nodding instinctively as the Skinchanger reached down to grasp his wrist and gently pull him up to his feet. His large hand was warm and slightly rough and Legolas flushed as a little shiver of heat went through him at the contact. Practically everything he said sounded like a subtle but firm command to the Omega's hindbrain and Legolas found he had no desire at all not to listen, so he followed the large Alpha closely as he led the way back to his house.</p>
<p>Legolas had instinctively shifted closer to him as they walked, practically tucking himself in against the Skinchanger's side and a little shiver that had nothing to do with fear when through him when Beorn lightly rested a hand at his back to guide him. It spanned virtually his entire back, and Legolas had to try and suppress a quiet whimper that threatened to escape him at the thought of how it might feel having those huge hands touching him somewhere else...</p>
<p>Legolas felt his whole body relax as soon as they were inside Beorn's house and his shaking was still present, but a little less pronounced now that he had the walls and fences and gates of the Skinchanger's abode surrounding him. He felt safe here and it calmed his still slightly freaking out Omega side down, although this apparently had another effect, which was that now that he was no longer freaked out, he was noticing more and more just how good Beorn smelt, and how warm he was, and how gorgeous his strong, fit body looked naked... Shit! Now he was starting to get horny...</p>
<p>The Elf ducked his head slightly to hide his flush, and it wasn't until a moment later that he realised Beorn was looking at him curiously and with a thoughtful expression on his ruggedly handsome face. Legolas suddenly became lost in his eyes which were a deep, warm brown and he was jolted slightly more back to awareness again when the Skinchanger leaned down slightly and sniffed him, and this time he couldn't stop himself from reacting a little, baring his throat slightly to the huge Alpha and barely suppressing a whine.</p>
<p>"You want to be careful, little Omega, smelling like that in wrong company..." Beorn told him slowly. "I don't think you are wrong company." Legolas replied a little breathily, getting caught in the Skinchanger's deep brown gaze again as he looked up at him. "Am I not?" The Alpha asked him, a genuine question, and Legolas shook his head before blushing and ducking a bit. "You are not." He assured him, quietly but surely. Beorn didn't need to ask if he was sure, as the Skinchanger could smell everything in the Elf's sweet, earthy scent. The little Prince clearly knew what he wanted, and Beorn wasn't going to waste time questioning him on it. He trusted the Omega knew his own mind.</p>
<p>Legolas squeaked slightly when he was suddenly being kissed, rather firmly and a large hand was cradling the back of his head as a strong tongue invaded his mouth and the Elf did whimper this time, at the way the sheer dominance in the Skinchanger's actions made his knees go weak for a completely different reason now.</p>
<p>The Omega submitted easily to the intent filled kiss and he whined and threaded his fingers through Beorn's thick mane of hair, rubbing himself rather shamelessly against the Alpha's strong thigh before suddenly finding himself lifted up off the ground and the Elf curled his long legs around the sturdy waist, instinctively as the Skinchanger carried him over to a large chair and sat down on it so that the Omega was in his lap, and fuck! Legolas had never realised he enjoyed being manhandled like this quite so much until just now.</p>
<p>His breathing was coming in shallow, unsteady pants as he trembled slightly in Beorn's hold, whimpering with need as the Skinchanger undressed him, surprisingly gently and Legolas moaned softly at the feel of hot, bare skin against his own. He could feel the Alpha's arousal behind him, and the Elf shivered at the thought of having that inside him...</p>
<p>Beorn lifted him up slightly and Legolas whined eagerly when the Skinchanger offered him two of his large fingers to suck, and the Elf didn't need to be told to take them happily into his mouth with a soft moan. He was rather enjoying having something in his mouth and a slight whine left him when the Alpha pulled back but it soon turned into a needy whimper when he felt one of the large fingers gently pressing at his entrance.</p>
<p>"Relax, little one..." The Skinchanger told him, softly and Legolas felt his body obey automatically and a high, keening cry left him as the thick finger slipped into his unresisting hole and fuck! Oh, fuck! He was big. So big, with even just one and Legolas was shaking and panting with need at the thought of how much bigger his gigantic cock was going to be...</p>
<p>By the time the Alpha had worked the second one in as well Legolas was incoherent with pleasure, clinging desperately to strong shoulders and burying his fingers in thick hair as he moaned and whimpered and pushed himself back onto the gloriously thick digits. A loud, hoarse scream left him when the huge fingers rubbed over his prostate, and the Elf keened brokenly when the Skinchanger suddenly removed his fingers, only to cry out sharply and tighten his grip in Beorn's hair as he felt just the very tip of the Alpha's enormous cock pushing into him.</p>
<p>Gods! It was so big! So impossibly huge and the Omega could feel every single inch of it as it slid into him, carving a hot path through his insides and splitting him open in all the best ways... If there was pain he didn't notice it, taken over completely by the feeling of utter, impossible fullness that had overcome him. The Skinchanger's huge length was rubbing constantly against every single part of him and his nerves were on fire with the intense, electric pleasure, his prostate just being rubbed and pressed against endlessly now and Legolas was clinging to the massive frame and near sobbing in ecstasy at how fucking good it felt.</p>
<p>The common tongue had failed him, and Legolas had slipped back into his natural Elvish as he literally begged for what he now knew he wanted. "Please...! Beorn please! Alpha! Take me! Mark me! Own me!" The desperate Omega crired, arching his back and using his legs around the Skinchanger's waist to try and thrust himself down harder onto Beorn's cock. He sobbed in frustration when he realised that he couldn't, because the Alpha was holding onto his hips in his huge hands to stop him from moving.</p>
<p>"Be still, little Elf, or you will injure yourself." Beorn commanded him, gently but firmly and Legolas mewled as he forced himself to do as the Alpha said and stay still, letting the much larger Skinchanger set the pace and control his movements, despite his impatience and desperation.</p>
<p>Beorn lifted him up along the length of his thick shaft before thrusting up into him and Legolas cried hoarsely at the feel of it, so deep and so huge inside him. The deep, base sounding groan that the Skinchanger gave as he started moving went straight to Legolas' cock, which was leaking precum steadily against the Alpha's strong chest as the Elf went limp in his arms, mewling and whimpering helplessly with his face buried in Beorn's neck and his arms clinging losely and weakly around his neck as he was well and truly fucked to within an inch of his sanity.</p>
<p>His prostate was being constantly abused and it was too much, not enough, so good! The Elf was literally a mess by now and when he felt the Skinchanger's teeth at his exposed throat, sharp for his more human form, biting down the Omega lost it, arching his back and coming with a loud, broken mindless scream as he heard the Alpha growl against his throat and a roar left him as he suddenly buried himself inside and came, violently. There was so much of it. The Skinchanger was pumping him so full of his essence as he bit down and claimed him, and Legolas wailed helplessly as he was filled so much that he couldn't even move.</p>
<p>The Elf was shuddering and shaking in the Skinchanger's strong grip, his breaths shallow and weak as he whimpered pitifully on his Alpha's huge cock, nuzzling into his neck as a broad tongue laped the blood from his throat. He was so full, and there was still more coming and Legolas whined and clenched his ass slightly around the massive shaft inside him, moaning weakly when he suddenly felt even more impossibly full and he would be quiet happy to just stay here forever, with his new Alpha's big cock burried in him and pumping him full to bursting with his hot, thick seed.</p>
<p>The Elf barely realised that he'd been moved but for the delightful feeling of Beorn's cum shifting inside him as he was settled down on top of his Alpha who had laid down on his back on the large bed, one hand stoking soothingly down his back and over his long hair, which was falling in a slightly tangled blonde mess around him now.</p>
<p>Legolas sighed happily and gave a soft purr as he was petted, the warm gentle sensations beginning to slowly lull him to sleep in his hazy and dick drunk state. "Rest now, little one..." The Skinchanger told him in his calm, deep voice and the Elf made a sort of half humming half whining sound in acquiescence of that, letting himself fall into a deep and peaceful sleep, lulled and calmed by the steady rhythm of his mates strong heartbeat as he was surrounded by warmth and safety and the wonderful scent of the forest and warm, musky black fur...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>